


Lost Hearts

by AbryL



Category: Haruno Sakura - Fandom, Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom, uchiha sasuke - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Angst, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, sasasaku au, sasusaku fanfic, sasusaku fic, sasusakumodern, sssnipetday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbryL/pseuds/AbryL
Summary: “Do you really want me to leave, Sakura?” He asked with sadness in his eyes. “Because…because if this is really making things difficult for you… for us then I’ll leave. I saw you yesterday, you look happy talking to that guy ...that doctor Seta and I realized that you can still be happy without me.You can have a good life, be with someone better. Someone who could make you genuinely happy someone who doesn’t have a dark past, someone who isn’t... me.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Lost Hearts

"You have a bruise in your right rib and a broken one in the left. I need to write an admission referral for you to stay here in the hospital for a week until it heals." Sakura said as she scribbled notes on her clipboard.

Sasuke stiffened. "That won’t be necessary."

Sakura seemed unfazed. She knew he would say that.

"U-huh." She said without looking up from her clipboard.

So she just did as she wanted: pretend like nothing happened Sasuke thought, but why does it bother him so much.

He was the one who rejected her confession last night, but why does this cold shoulder treatment make him angrier every damn second.

"I’ll just write you a prescription for pain medication then."

"Sakura…"

"Would there be anything else, Mr. Uchiha?"

She said at the same time and looked at him straight in the eyes. No, she didn’t just go there. Did he hear her right? She just called him "Mr. Uchiha"?

“I’m Mr. Uchiha now?”

“You’re my patient, I’m your doctor it’s only professional.”

She handed him the prescription for the pain medication.

Sasuke took it from her and rose from his seat, cursing Naruto in his mind. If only that bastard didn’t send him here he wouldn’t be in this kind of situation. Although deep inside he was looking forward to seeing her again but he didn’t exactly envision that they would end up like this. He can’t stand this awkwardness.

Sakura was still writing in her clipboard probably updating his records because he saw his name in it.

“I wish I could tell you the reason why I had to do what I did but I know you wouldn’t understand. I did it for you but not because I don’t love you.”

Sakura stopped from writing but didn’t dare to look up and meet his eyes. She know she would be drawn again, would fall again, have her heart broken again, she would be lost in his eyes again and make her resolve crumble again.

When she looked up at him she steeled herself, she crossed her arms against her chest.

“I want to say “try me” but I’m done trying.”

Sasuke smiled sadly.

“I know that’s why I’m doing this. You don’t deserve someone like me and I don’t deserve you not after everything.”

Sakura felt angry she wanted to smash something…anything just to rid of her feelings for this boy, for this man who keeps on breaking her heart over and over again.

“Have a great day, Dr. Haruno. It was nice seeing you, really.”

He turned his back on her and walked out of the room closing the sliding door behind him. When he was gone it was the time Sakura let her tears fall. It’s so funny how this man could make her feel all sorts of emotions: happiness, anger, sadness, misery. Could she blame him if he can’t love her back? Was it his fault that he couldn’t reciprocate her feelings for him? It was miserable enough that she’s getting angry at him for rejecting her and she’s not supposed to feel that way but it still hurts.

She sat down still crying, recalling Sasuke’s words ‘ _I did it for you but not because I don’t love you.’_

“What do you mean by that, Sasuke-kun? You’re confusing me again just as you did when you left three years ago.”

After her shift she texted Ino and asked to meet her at a downtown bar. She needed to get her head off from a man named Uchiha Sasuke and be firm about her resolve to move on.

As expected, she arrived first and since its Friday the bar is packed with people who probably wants to unwind from a long week of work.

“But not me. No, Sir.” Sakura muttered while drinking her fifth shot of vodka. “I’m drinking because I feel pathetic all because of a man. Hah!”

Ino is late so she decided to drink a few shots before her friend arrive then she will spill everything.

Someone smacked her arms she turned around to see who it was and it’s her friend, Ino.

“Hey, forehead.” Ino greeted and sat beside her followed by her boyfriend, Sai.

Sakura felt embarrassed that he didn’t notice Sai immediately.

“Hello, Sai.” She smiled awkwardly as she greeted her old team mate.

“Hello, Sakura.” Sai smiled back at her.

“Great, now I feel like I’m third wheeling.”

Ino laughed. “Don’t say that. I invited a few people and someone who’s on the same boat as you.”

“Who?”

“Oh you’ll love him. Oh, no. I think that came out wrong actually, you love him already, for so many years. In fact we we’re all wondering when are you two knuckle heads plan to start admitting that you’re both onto each other.” Ino said with a chuckle.

“What are you even sa-“

Just then she saw Sasuke from behind Ino being tugged along the arms by Naruto while entering the club Hinata following behind them.

Sakura turned to Ino with eyes wide. She clutched Ino on both arms.

“Why is he here?” She asked her.

“What do you mean why is he here? I invited them it’s not every day that we all get together so I decide to invite the others as well. Wait, he can’t?”

Ino was hesitant, feeling like she did something wrong.

“Did something happen?” Ino asked worriedly after seeing her reaction.

Sakura covered her face with her hands and groaned. This is not how she imagined this night would turn out. She imagined herself talking her heart out with her friend, she should’ve told Ino about what happened between her and Sasuke before inviting her. She wanted to leave but it would be too rude and she doesn’t want to hurt her friend’s feelings just because she’s broken hearted.

“He’s the reason why I’m drinking myself under the table right now.” Sakura said.

“What do you me-“

“Hey, guys!” Naruto greeted.

Ino and Sai greeted them back, Sakura was just staring at her drink. Ino thinks that she’s ready to bolt at any minute but instead she drank another shot of vodka. She looked at Sasuke and saw him frowning at Sakura. What’s happening between these two? She asked herself.

“Hey, Sakura! Look who I brought with me.” Naruto said happily, pointing at Sasuke.

Sakura faked a smile. “Hello, Sasuke.”

Everyone was a little bit surprised when she didn’t call him Sasuke-kun because she always does.

“Shall we order some drinks?” Ino was the one who broke the tension.

Everyone started drinking while talking about what’s currently happening with their lives. Sasuke and Sakura sat at both ends of the booth constantly stealing glances but avoiding each other’s gaze. It was driving their friends crazy.

A waiter approached their table carrying a glass of margarita.

“Hi, Miss. This is from the gentleman with the red coat at the bar.”

Sakura looked surprise. She looked over to the bar and a guy with the red coat lift his drink at her. “I’m actually a little bit tipsy now, but tell him thank you for the drink.” She told the waiter.

“Will do, Miss.” The waiter said nodding his head and left.

Sakura drank from the glass, and the she saw Sasuke frowning at her. She shifted in her seat avoiding his gaze but he was still staring at her, his expression looking dark by the second.

A few minutes later Sasuke saw the man with the red coat approaching their table. He stood from his seat and walked toward the end of the booth where Sakura was sitting just as the man in the red coat reached them. The guy looked taken aback with his sudden action, everyone had their mouth hanging open.

“I was just going to give this to the lady the waiter said she’s already tipsy so I thought…”

“What part of she’s already getting tipsy do you not understand?” Sasuke asked angrily, looking murderous.

“It’s just orange juice.” The poor man said weakly.

“She’s with me so beat it!”

“Nooo.” Sakura slurred, standing from her seat. “I’m not with hiiim. He’s a jerk I don’t like jerksss.”

“Sakura stop it. I’m taking you home.” Sasuke said as she pulled her by the arm.

Their friends watched as the scene unraveled in front of them. They know that they didn’t need anything to worry about because it’s Sasuke but the fact that Sakura is drunk and Sasuke is angry scares them. They didn’t dare follow them though.

Sasuke dragged her almost towards the exit of the bar before Sakura pulled her arm from his grasp she almost lost her balance but he caught her under her elbows and supported her.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” She said swaying in her feet. “I don’t like you right now.”

“I know, I particularly don’t like myself right now either.” Sasuke said laughing without humor as he combed his hair with his hand out of frustration.

“You come back here after making that promise only to tell me I don’t deserve you?!” She started, her words slurring. “Who are you to tell me who I deserve and who don’t? Did you ever like me? Or were you just feeling guilty? Please tell me because I'm done looking pathetic throwing myself at you!"

“I really like you..” Sasuke started and then he paused.

“If there’s a ‘but’ in there I don’t want to hear it. Just leave, Sasuke.” Sakura said tiredly as she gave him a push.

“Do you really want me to leave, Sakura?” He asked with sadness in his eyes. “Because…because if this is really making things difficult for you… for us then I’ll leave. I saw you yesterday, you look happy talking to that guy ...that doctor Seta and I realized that you can still be happy without me.You can have a good life, be with someone better. Someone who could make you genuinely happy someone who doesn’t have a dark past, someone who isn’t... me.”

He added the last word with difficulty. It was too painful for him to imagine Sakura being with someone else, instead a vision of a smiling Sakura carrying a baby with dark hair and dark eyes flashed before him.

Sakura’s features softened. “What do I do to convince you that you’re all I need, Sasuke-kun.” She said touching his face.

God, how he missed her calling him that. Sasuke wanted to kiss her right then and there. He wanted her so bad but does he have the right to want her? Sakura has been what’s considered good in his lifetime. Someone good, someone different and he knows that. She’s someone he never really wanted before, never allowed himself to want before, never thought he could have, but couldn’t get enough this time.

“It’s always been you, you know.” Sakura said. She’s crying again, how many times was it now? He came back only two days and he made her cry two days in a row, good job Sasuke ‘fucking’ Uchiha. “There’s no one else, there will be no one else... just you.”

Sasuke searched her eyes. He knows that she was telling the truth but his decision is final. He should stop before everything’s totally ruined.

He let her go and helped her sit on the nearest stool. he was about to leave when she caught his hand and held on like her life depended on it. "Please Sasuke-kun, don't make me beg you... because if I do, I'd hate myself...and then...and then I would hate you."

They weren't looking at each other, Sasuke looked away to hide the shock that was obviously written on his face.

He gently removed her hand and place it on her lap.

“I’ll find Naruto and tell him to escort you home.” He left her without glancing back.

Her lips trembled, words failed her yet again as her heart broke into a million pieces. She swallowed her sobs until he was gone, only then did she cry her eyes out. She cried and cried, it was a good thing that the noise from the club drowned the sound of her crying.


End file.
